


More than just a family of friends...

by AshenMagic (SaeranLover)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, They don't know that they like each other, but starts pre-valm stuff, everyone else can see though hehe, post chapter 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/AshenMagic
Summary: Robin couldn't help but feel frustrated at all of the families and love surrounding her, whilst she had nobody other than her friends to fall back on... All she wanted was a family of her own.





	More than just a family of friends...

It was around her everywhere – it had been for over a year by this point. So many families, so much love. She wasn’t fortunate enough to enjoy such a thing, due to the curse of her amnesia. Perhaps she could have somebody out there for her, but by this point, her searching had bore no fruit.

_Robin felt upset that she didn’t have a family… Nobody to share stories of the day with, nobody to fall on when things became too tough, nobody to simply embrace at night, to help ease her into a calm sleep… It made her both desperate and longing._

Longing was not how she wanted to feel. She knew that the second she would convey such a thing near to Chrom, he’d give that whole ‘ _The Shepherds are your family though!’_ speech… That wasn’t the sort of family which she wanted. She needed somebody… which she could share a  _truly_ deep connection with, both emotionally and physically. 

As she continued to dwell on her desires though, she noticed a couple walk past her, hand-in-hand…  _And to rub salt in the wounds, it was the Ylissean prince himself, with his new wife…_ He  _had_ somebody… She had… nobody.

With a slight sigh, she sat down on a window ledge, and looked down onto the courtyard of the Ylissean castle. From what she could see, there was even more happiness and love… Even  _Lissa_ seemed to be growing close to somebody in a ‘more than just friends’ way, and… Robin couldn’t help but feel jealous of what she was witnessing. Gaius, holding some candy above the princess’ head, leaving her to try and flail around for it…

“Ugh! Isn’t there somewhere I can just… Not see this?” She stepped away from the window, and proceeded to hit her head against a wall a few times. Some of the castle staff gave her confused looks as they went past her, but many were used to Robin’s mysterious and unusual ways by now.

Eventually though, she heard a familiar noise coming from outside… Ah, that was a way to get rid of all that love. Good old training sessions from Frederick. Just the mere noise coming from his armour was enough to scare people off.  _Perhaps it would be a good idea for her to join him… After all, what good is a tactician if they are unable to keep their skills up to scratch?_

With a slight smirk on her face, Robin went to retrieve a sword, and grinned at the sight of Frederick training, with his back turned to her…  _Perfect._ Yet, when she went to quickly make contact with his armour… She was met with a lance. 

“Honestly, Robin… Do you not know that it is near impossible to sneak up on me, I could see your shadow, after all...”

“Well, I suppose that’s taught me something… I should always factor in time of day when I want to pre-emptively get you.”

“And why, may I ask, do you want to do that?”

“Simple – you’re a fun target.”

“Explain.”

Robin rolled her eyes as she withdrew her weapon, and tilted her head innocently. “You’re always so enthusiastic when it comes to practising! I can try out all sorts of different things, and learn some new stuff from how you react! Much more entertaining than Chrom at the moment...” Her face turned into a slight pout as her voice turned into a slight grumble. “Too busy with his wife to remember that he’s also our commander...”

Frederick, unfortunately, heard the tactician’s mutterings. She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, before he… nodded? “I can’t help but agree… We must be more like-minded than I initially thought. Milord has been neglecting many duties, despite his period of rest after getting married being long over...” Then, when Robin nodded, he decided to go for an opportunity. He attempted to strike the distracted woman in the leg, and just as she did, encountered a weapon as an obstacle.

“It appears that we may be the only two actually continuing with our duties for the time being… Perhaps we should have a small fight together, to see just how much we’ve improved since the battles against Plegia, hmm?”

“Agreed.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Shockingly, the sparring began to slow down when the skies began to turn a soft hue of orange, making Robin slowly lower her sword and begin to gaze upwards.  _A lot of time had passed…_ She then turned to look at Frederick, who was using his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. “You’re a good partner to fight with, Fred… Gods, I just want to sit down and have a drink now…”

“I might join you, if you are doing that now. A cold drink is always good after a long workout.” Frederick then picked up his lance once more, and retrieved Robin’s sword too. “Come on, before it begins to grow too dark out here. Even the courtyard is not the safest place come nightfall.”

With an enthusiastic nod, the tactician began to stroll inside by the knight’s side… Unaware that to others, she looked exactly as she had been complaining about earlier. The way in which she was smiling at Frederick, the way in which she seemed so attached to him…

_They looked like a couple._

_A thought which Chrom had in his head the one moment which he walked past them on his way to visit Emmeryn’s grave… A thought which sent shivers down his spine._

“Robin and Frederick…? No… No, it can’t be… could it? Maybe I should ask the others…”


End file.
